Haunted
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: She's got nothing left to live for. Perhaps he can change that. Lucian, dark Prince Caspian AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: She's got nothing left to live for. But perhaps he can change that. Lucian, dark Prince Caspian AU. **

**Author's notes: Inspired by the new Prince Caspian movie coming out!! SO EXCITED!! My Caspian will be based on him, from the upcoming movie - at least his looks. As for his character, I shall try to stay true to the amazing book by C. S. Lewis. If you want a trailer of the movie, go to Youtube. **

**Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own the amazing series by my one of my favorite authors C. S. Lewis. **

* * *

**Prologue**

The young man stood upon the terrace of the castle, his keen dark eyes watching the sky, the trees, and the birds. Everything seemed just a little too quiet these days; and the aura surrounding the Telmarine castle was unfriendly and almost dark.

Caspian frowned, his dark brown hair blowing into his face from the almost bitter wind. There was a chill that swept through the castle more often than not, and he decided that he would never get used to it. He preferred the warm breeze near the sea – the sea that was supposedly haunted.

He snorted and shook his head. If his uncle, King Miraz, didn't believe in fairy tales, then why did most of the Telmarines believe that the sea was haunted? That ghosts lived in the woods where the castle of Cair Paravel supposedly existed all those years ago? His scowl deepened. His uncle might not have believed in fairy tales or talking beasts, but he definitely seemed to think that the sea was poison in some way.

"Your Highness!"

Caspian groaned. "Yes, guard?"

"Sir, the King requests your presence immediately in the Grand Hall."

Caspian turned to face the guard. "Very well. I'll be there presently." He turned back, and his dark gaze swept over the scenery once more. A sudden gust of wind raged past him, and he shivered instinctively. He heard a shrill scream of the hawk as it soared above, and it almost looked as if it were staring right at him with its intense eyes. Caspian watched, transfixed, as the hawk circled above him and then dove down into the trees. The spell was broken, but Caspian knew – no, felt – that something was going to happen. Soon.

In just a short time, his life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Chapter One**

She stared out of the train window with dull eyes. Her darkening hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her clothes were drab and gray. And her foot was falling asleep.

Lucy glanced down and shook her foot to make the blood rush back in. When it did, she winced as her foot tightened up and hurt when she moved it even a little. The train suddenly slowed down, and it soon enough it stopped. Lucy looked out into the station, not expecting any welcome. She wasn't disappointed. It wasn't as if Susan would've come to greet her, anyway. No. Her older sister was only thinking about parties, boys, drinking, and having a good time.

_More like wasting her life away, _Lucy thought almost mildly. _She hasn't been the same since… _Lucy halted her train of thought right there and kicked herself mentally. She couldn't judge Susan for that when she herself had changed after… after… She couldn't even say it in her mind. The pain was still too near.

Lucy got off the train and hailed a cab to Susan's London flat. When she arrived, she stared up at the cold, distasteful stone building and sighed. But her place wasn't much different, so she wasn't that surprised. Everything seemed lifeless to her now. Lucy grabbed her one bag, paid the driver, and rang the bell. She heard laughter and heated whispering inside, but she didn't bother to peek through the door. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal her only sister in wrinkled clothing that looked as if they had been hastily thrown on. Lucy's eyes flickered with some imperceptible emotion, but they quickly faded back into the dreary orbs that they were before.

"Lucy!" Susan grinned. "Come in!"

Lucy gave a half-hearted smile and hugged her sister lightly, pulling away almost instantly. "Hello, Susan." Her voice was quiet and almost as monotonous as the sound of the train she had been on earlier.

"How've you been? How's your job?" Susan didn't seem to pick up on her sister's uncharacteristic behavior. So plagued was she by her own worldly issues that she didn't notice that her sister's fresh, beautiful innocence had been stolen away - faded completely until nothing but a mere shell of the Lucy she had known as a teen existed.

_But then again, what would she know? _Lucy thought. _She's too wrapped up in her own little world to even think about someone else. _

"I've been all right," Lucy said quietly. She followed Susan further into the flat, where she found listening to the radio and sitting on the couch a man who looked to be in his late twenties, smoking and drinking.

"Oh, Lu! This is Toby, my – my friend," Susan grinned. "Toby, this is my sister, Lucy,"

Toby leered at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Toby's staying with me for a few weeks," Susan explained. "He's a wonderful cook!"

Lucy had a hard time believing that. The stench of smoke and liquor filled the air with a horrible odor, but she didn't make any faces or complain. "Pleasure, I'm sure," she said, her voice flat. Turning to her sister, she said, "Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm pretty worn out from traveling." In truth, she didn't want to spend any more time around Toby than she had to, but she wasn't about to say that to her sister.

"Oh," Susan said, in a tone that was not quite apologetic, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but we're using the spare room as an extra entertainment room. I put a billiards table in there – I have guests over almost every night, so… would you mind very much to sleep on the couch?"

Lucy looked around. "What couch?"

Susan laughed – it wasn't a nice laugh. It seemed to Lucy that she was laughing at _her. _"Oh, silly! This couch!" She placed a hand on the couch that Toby was sitting on.

Lucy swallowed again. "But – I can't sleep with you here. I'll just get in your way." _And you'll disturb me to no end. _

Susan shrugged. "No you won't, not really. But I suppose you can use my room – Toby's and mine, anyway. For now. But I'll need it later." She shot a coy look to Toby, who grinned back and took another sip of liquor.

Lucy fought the urge to hurl. "Right." She followed her sister into the bedroom, trying very hard to ignore the strewn about women's and men's clothing. Susan pulled up the covers and tossed a pillow onto the bed that had been lying on the floor.

"Enjoy." Susan shut the door.

Lucy looked from the floor to the bed and back to the floor. She took the pillow off the bed and the top blanket and sunk down to the ground, her eyes glassy as she tried to hold back tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

But it was.

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open as she heard screaming, laughing, and loud music. Rising to her feet and rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock. _I didn't realize I was so tired, _she thought, and peered out through the door. To her horror, there were over fifty people dancing, talking, drinking, smoking, and doing… other things, in Susan's living room. The place was a mess, and Lucy started coughing from the smoke in the air.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted and came over, an arm around a young man (not Toby, Lucy noticed) and in the other hand a bottle of beer. "Come and join us!"

"Hey, sweet-cakes!" The young man said in a low, grating tone that made Lucy want to snap his neck. "Come on out and have some fun!"

Lucy looked to her sister, the man, and the alcohol. She stepped back into the bedroom and shut the door.

Susan and her friend heard the door lock the next moment. "What a party-pooper," Susan giggled.

Upon hearing that from inside the bedroom, Lucy hurled a small fist into the wall and drew it back. She didn't bother to wipe the blood that now poured out from that fist off her knuckles.

* * *

Lucy sipped tea in the small kitchen the afternoon after the night of the party. Susan eventually came in, stumbling around for something to eat.

"Have some tea, Sue," Lucy said evenly, pushing an extra cup toward her sister.

Susan smiled faintly and sat down across from her, taking a large gulp of the warm liquid. "Everyone gone?" She said, bleary.

Lucy nodded. "Yes." There was silence for a minute, but then Lucy's eyes turned suddenly sharp. "You remember Narnia, Sue?"

Susan straightened and set her cup down. She swallowed, paused, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"Stop it, Lucy," Susan lashed out, hissing. Her eyes had become dark. "Stop it. You're not a child anymore. We aren't children anymore. So stop playing your silly little games and grow up."

Lucy stayed calm, but inwardly her heart was clenched and tight. It wasn't breaking – oh, no; it had broken too many times for her to count. Her heart was too tired to break anymore. "They weren't silly games, Susan. They were real."

"No, they weren't!" Susan spat. "I can't believe you still _think_about them! You know what your problem is, Lucy?"

"I know what yours is."

"Don't get off-subject!" Susan snarled. "Your problem is that you're stuck in another world. Your head can't distinguish anymore between what's fantasy and what's reality. Your mind is still a little child clinging to what your life was like back then. Back before Mum and Dad were killed. Back before Peter and Edmund went off on a bloody crusade to fight the Germans in France. Well, guess what, Lucy? This isn't a fairy tale. You're not a kid anymore. There is_no Narnia. _Grow up." She pushed herself out of her seat and stormed out from the kitchen.

Lucy knew then it was time to leave.

So that very day, she did.

Lucy took the train out to the country on a familiar route that sent chills running through her veins. She left the train at a familiar station, hired another cab, and found herself experiencing deja-vu as the taxi drove past familiar landmarks, over familiar bridges, and finally, up to a house that Lucy knew well. She stepped out, gazed up with those same lifeless eyes as usual, and slowly walked up to the house, still carrying her one bag. She noticed that the place seemed rather empty – almost too empty, in fact. Frowning, she knocked on the door. When no one answered, she did it again. And again. Finally, she turned the handle and found herself stepping inside. Nothing had changed.

Lucy stood in the front hall, silent as the hall itself. She looked around, unsure of what to do next.

"Hello?"

Lucy's eyes flicked to the open doorway, where an elderly lady was coming through. "Hello."

"If you're looking to buy, I'm sorry, it's not for sale," the woman said kindly. She had the feeling of a grandmother, Lucy thought distantly.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I'm not here to buy. I'm here to see the Professor."

The woman's eyes became sad. "So you've not heard."

"Heard what?"

"He died just a few weeks ago. Heart attack. Horrible," the woman looked down, and Lucy thought she saw tears in her eyes. "But he's gone to rest with the Lord. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, dear. Did you know him?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "A little."

The woman came forward. "I'm Polly Plummer," she said, holding out a hand. "I'm keeping the house until the attorneys find the young girl in charge of this place."

"I don't follow."

"Digory – the Professor – left all his estate to a young woman that nobody can find – a Lucy Pevensie."

Lucy stared at her. "What?"

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Reviews are welcomed! If I mess up any spelling, I apologize in advance. **

**- Serena Kenobi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This story will be VERY AU, so hang with me, here. Peter and Edmund are fighting in the war. And I know I made Susan extra nasty, but for this fic, it was necessary. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: Any mistakes are mine. The plot is mine. Everything else is C. S. Lewis's. **

* * *

Lucy found herself ten minutes later sitting at the breakfast nook with a cup of tea in her hands and listening to Polly Plummer chatting away about her old childhood adventures with Professor Kirke.

"So," Polly said, smiling at her in a secretive manner, "You've heard my story. What about yours?"

Lucy looked down at her cup. "I don't know," she said softly.

Polly put a hand on hers and squeezed it warmly. "You will, my dear," she said kindly. "Just take your time."

"I guess… I came here for answers," Lucy said hesitantly.

Polly leaned back and studied here. "You came here for… Narnia," she stated quietly.

Lucy looked up at her sharply. "What?"

"You came here for Narnia, didn't you, Lucy?" Polly said.

Lucy knew that this old lady was by no means slow-minded. She mused then that Miss Plummer was probably one of the sharper ladies she had met. "I came here to see… him," Lucy said rather lamely. She knew, however, that it was pointless to continue the charade. The woman obviously had either been told about Narnia, or maybe even been there herself.

Polly smiled again. "It's quite all right, dear," she said gently. "I understand you've had somewhat of a difficult time."

"It's been fine," Lucy said stiffly. "I didn't come here for pity."

"Of course you didn't. And I'm not here to dish it out," Polly said, rising. "But this house is yours now, Lucy Pevensie. It's all bought and paid for. Everything. It's all yours. What you do with it is up to you. Just… keep your eyes open, dear. Expect the unexpected."

"If you're referring to Narnia, then I'm not getting my hopes up," Lucy said bitterly. "Aslan would've brought me back much sooner if he had wanted to."

Polly had a secretive smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Think what you will, dearie. I'm off to the market to pick up some fruit. Need anything?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, thank you."

After Polly had left, Lucy decided to walk around the house. Although Lucy had been in the house before, it had been years, and she hadn't been allowed to see everything. But now, there was no Mrs. McGready, and the house _did _belong to _her, _after all. She strolled through rather mindlessly, touching all the objects she hadn't been allowed to touch, until, to her surprise, she found herself opening a familiar door and entering a room with a familiar wardrobe. She gazed up at it and found that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She sniffed, opened the latch, and slowly stepped inside. She left the door open slightly and rubbed her face against the fur coats, hot tears mixing with soft fur. She pulled back, the memories becoming too much for her, and continued through deeper into the wardrobe. She pushed past the other coats, hoping, praying that her dream, her foolish dream, would come true.

She touched the back wood panel of the wardrobe.

Lucy sank to the floor, her back against the back panel, and sobbed.

* * *

Lucy groaned, rubbed her still closed eyes. She must have fallen asleep in the wardrobe. She sat up slowly, stretched her muscles, and breathed in the clear, crisp fresh air –

Fresh air!

Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she bolted to her feet, ignoring the way her vision was temporarily blacking out. She… she was… she was in Narnia! Or at least, she _hoped _it was Narnia. She was in a forest, thickly filled with tall trees, and there were birds singing.

For the first time since she didn't know how long, Lucy smiled. She began to walk – she didn't know where she was going – and all the while was looking up around at the sky, the trees, the familiar but somehow older looking sun…

She gasped as something screamed past her, nearly catching her ear, and flew into the tree behind her. It was an arrow. She ducked low and searched the forest carefully for any sign of an enemy. At first, she saw nothing. But after an anxious moment of waiting, she made out at least four figures flashing up ahead through the trees. There seemed to be a clearing ahead. She now could make out voices and the familiar ringing of swords as they met one another.

To go or not to go? That was the question. If she went forth, she would risk her life, but if she didn't, then waiting was just as bad.

So, she crawled forth. As she neared the clearing, she could see that there had been a horrible battle. Men were mixed with dwarfs and other creatures, strewn on the bloody grass, and the body count was many. But the men's uniforms – they were alike – she didn't recognize. Lucy looked at the few still left alive. There was a red dwarf, a badger, some fauns – which made her instantly think of Tumnus – and, the one that had instantly caught her attention, a young man. He was somewhat tall, and he looked young, perhaps even as young as she. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, almost black. They flashed with anger and frustration as he fought a soldier almost twice his size, and from the looks of it, he was slowly losing.

He could not die!

Lucy's keen eyes scanned the battlements until she found what she was looking for. She glanced over at the fighting, then crept forth and took up a bow and found a forgotten quiver of arrows. She knew she was out of practice, but she had no choice. Inhaling, she muttered, "Aslan, help me," and let forth an arrow. It flew into the body of the soldier, and he went down with a cry.

The young man's eyes widened, and he looked from the downed soldier, and then to her. He stared at her, incredulous; and his mouth dropped open as she let forth another arrow into the soldier fighting the red dwarf. He went down as well.

_Only a few more soldiers left, _Lucy thought. Her eyes locked with the young man's, and she saw his expression turn from admiration to horror, and he cried, "Behind you!"

Two strong arms grabbed her violently from behind and began to squeeze her neck in an iron-like vice. She choked, squirmed, and kicked, but it was no use – the man was simply too strong. Her vision was fading…

The last thing she saw was a gleaming sword flashing before her, and two dark eyes boring into hers.

* * *

**I know it might a little fast for Lucy to be in Narnia, but I wanted to jump right in. Let me know what you think!**

**- Serena **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Haunted_**

By Serena Kenobi

A/N: Thanks to** PippinBaggins** for proofreading this chapter! **Pip**, you seriously are the BEST!

I'm also doing something a little different for April Fool's Day... I'm creating another account. Not much of an April Fool's joke, but I just did it for fun. Unfortunately, I can't upload stories to that account until tomorrow, so it'll be late. Oh well!

* * *

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know."

"She must be someone important. Did you see the way she fought? She's had training, she has."

"I don't know. She is wearing strange garments. She appeared out of nowhere!"

"Eh, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Trumpkin?"

"With all due respect, don't ye think we should be movin' on to Aslan's How? Not much point in stayin' here. We have to regroup with Nikabrik and the others."

"Yes, I know. But I want to make sure she's all right. She saved my life, you know."

"Yes, Sire, and that's all very good and well, but she's just going to slow us down! Who knows when she'll wake up?"

"We can't just leave her here to die!"

"Leave her some food and water. If we keep delaying-"

"I refuse to leave her until I'm sure she's all right. And I want answers. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she helping us? Trumpkin, I just have this feeling about her. She's something special."

Lucy heard this entire conversation as she lay there silently, and she deduced that the King – or rather His Highness, must've been the young man she had saved. From the sound of it, Trumpkin must be a dwarf. She always could tell the creature by its voice. Even after so many years away from Narnia… if she _was _in Narnia. Opening an eye slowly, she glanced around until her gaze rested on two figures sitting hunched only a few feet away. It was dark out, and the light of the fire was the only way she could see the figures. The flames caused the two men's – well, dwarf and man's – faces to appear orange, and she could see their expressions.

The dwarf had a red beard – even without the glowing tint, she could tell. He looked like an ordinary dwarf, and his expression was tense and doubtful. His hand was on his sword.

The other was the young man she'd saved. Now that he was close, she could see him much better than before: he had dark hair that fell to his shoulders, familiar dark eyes, and a handsome face. She guessed he was a little older than she, but with the way his shoulders hunched and his face appeared sullen and grave, he _seemed _to be older.

She would have to say something sometime.

_Might as well be now… _

"Ex-excuse me?" She rasped hoarsely, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

Both males jumped and whirled to look at her. She noticed the dwarf's hand tightening on his sword as he eyed her suspiciously. The young man looked startled, but his gaze quickly turned to concerned as he moved beside her and gazed down at her.

"Don't try to speak," he said kindly. "You had a bad time of it."

She shut her eyes and opened them again slowly. "Apparently," she rasped again, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't supposed to speak.

"Trumpkin," the young man said, "Water, please." He held out a hand, and the dwarf hesitated. The young man turned to glare at him. "Please." His tone was more commanding. The dwarf looked at Lucy and sighed.

"Yes, sire." He trudged over a few feet from the fire and picked up a jug of water, bringing it over to her.

The young man opened the lid and asked, "Can you sit up?"

Lucy nodded and began to pull herself up. The young man put his free hand behind the back of her neck and slid it down to her back for additional support as she sat up further. Lucy shivered involuntarily, and he took that as her being cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, putting down the jug and taking off his cloak. "Here, you can have it." He draped it over her.

Lucy touched the warm fur-lined velvet cloak and felt like curling up and going to sleep. She would in a minute. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, right," the young man exclaimed, "Sorry." He lifted the water to her lips, and she drank thirstily, taking long but slow gulps. Once she was finished, he handed the jug back to Trumpkin and helped to ease her back onto the pallet.

"Thank you," she repeated hoarsely.

He smiled. "It's the least I could do after you saved my life like that. It was amazing – you just plunged out of the woods like a saving angel and shot those men down as if it were nothing."

Lucy blushed at the praise.

"May I ask you are?" He questioned curiously, also seeming to forget that he had asked her not to speak. "Your clothes are… somewhat odd."

Lucy hesitated there. "Before I answer… can you tell me where I am?" Her voice was growing less hoarse, much to her happiness.

"Narnia," the young man answered simply.

Lucy nearly fell back onto the pallet with relief. But if this was Narnia… "Who are you?" She rasped.

"Caspian," he answered. "I'm Prince – well, just Caspian now, actually." He gave her a weak smile.

She'd never heard of a Prince Caspian before. "I'm…" Should she tell? Would he even know who she was? But she wasn't sure if she wanted to be known in Narnia again… she didn't want to be Queen at the moment, especially all by herself. She was the only one in Narnia, and that thought frightened her somewhat. If she stayed anonymous for a while, she could recover her strength – both inner and outer – and maybe reclaim the throne.

_But I don't want to be Queen, _she groused. _I just want to be left alone… _

So, she made her decision.

"Elizabeth." She wracked her mind for a name that was familiar to her but no one in Narnia, a name that she wouldn't easily forget. "I'm Elizabeth…. Bennet."

* * *

**Elizabeth Bennet - the role model for all young women around the world. I only thought it appropriate. If you don't know who she is, read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- Serena


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted**

**By Serena**

**A/N: _Yes, yes, I've been terrible. Awful. I haven't update this in almost a year, and I do apologize. I will try to update sooner in the future. But real life's been a killer lately, as I'm sure you all understand. _**

_**And thanks to **_**fiery-charlatan**_** for encouraging me to update. Thank you! :)**_

**_And I'd also like to give a humongous, gigantic thanks to _Pippin Baggins_ for be the awesomest pal ever. :D (hugs) Pip, you're the best. God bless you! _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"What's happened?" Lucy whispered as she sat, curled up in Caspian's cloak, in front of a roaring fire. Her gazes switched from Caspian to the dwarf, Trumpkin, then to the Badger, who'd just arrived bringing back wood for the fire. "Who were you fighting?"

Caspian sighed. "They were my countrymen," he said. "Telmarine soldiers."

_Telmarines? Never heard of them…_

"Who are they?" she questioned.

He shot her an odd look but said, "They're the ones in charge of Narnia now."

"Since when?"

"Since… a long time ago. A few hundred years, at least. I didn't pay much attention in history, I'm afraid," he admitted. Lucy decided that she liked his Spanish-type accent. It gave him character.

"They took us over and made us flee into the woods," growled Trumpkin. "They thought we were extinct until a few weeks ago. Now they're trying to hunt us down and finish us off."

Lucy rubbed her forehead and sighed. _What a mess. Aslan, if you can hear me, I really need your help right now. Narnia… isn't the Narnia I remember at all. Everything's changed. _

"If you don't mind me askin'," said Trumpkin, "Where did you come from? And why did you help us?"

_Oh, no. _

"I… um… came from… the… the… Northern Forest," she lied.

"Northern Forest?" Trumpkin said, sounding suspicious. "Nothin' but trees and wild animals there."

"Yes, exactly. That's why I've headed south."

Trumpkin leaned back to study her. "So let me see if I got this right. You've never heard of Telmarines, you're a _human, _and you've been livin' up in the Northern Forest. Strikes me a mite strange if you ask me."

"I didn't," Lucy muttered.

The Badger muffled a laugh.

Trumpkin shot her a glare and looked at Caspian. "So what do you suggest we do, Sire?"

Caspian was gazing intently at Lucy, making her blush and look away. His Hispanic accent, his dark eyes and handsome face made him the epitome of her Princess fantasies as a younger girl. But she was older now. No one like him would ever be interested in her.

Not at all.

"Do you have any family here?" Caspian questioned.

_Peter. Edmund. _Lucy stifled a sob at the thought of her beloved brothers and shook her head. "No. I don't. I'm by myself."

"A lone girl? Out here?" Badger said, sounding horrified. "That's not wise, my dear. You must travel with us."

"But we don't even know her," Trumpkin protested.

Badger looked at him. "We can't just leave her here. The Telmarines aren't exactly the most moral people. She'll be left to fend for herself, and as honorable Narnians, we can't let that happen. And besides, Trumpkin," he added as the dwarf looked ready to protest again, "She saved Prince Caspian's life. That's got to count for something."

"So she's a spy!" Trumpkin said.

"A spy! How dare you!" a new, smaller voice piped up from behind Lucy. Turning, she saw a large mouse carrying a sword standing next to her and glaring up at Trumpkin. "She is a lady, Trumpkin! Do not doubt her honor in such a disrespectful way, or I shall be forced to fight you on her account!"

Lucy found herself smiling a bit at the mouse. "Oh, how cute!" she whispered.

"What?" squeaked the mouse in horror.

Realizing she'd made a dreadful error, Lucy cleared her throat. "I said, what a chivalrous mouse. Thank you." Her voice came out raspy and low.

The mouse bowed. "It is my honor, my lady. I am Reepicheep, knight of Narnia."

_My lady. Queen Lucy._

Lucy pushed back the memories of Narnia when she and her siblings had been Kings and Queens and nodded. "Thank you, Reepicheep." Glancing back at Caspian, she said, "I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense!" Caspian objected, shooting a warning glare to Trumpkin. "You saved my life. The least we can do is help you. But I'm afraid," he added in a sadder voice, "that we can't offer you much. We're on our way to an underground fortress right now, so I don't know how well we can protect you."

"I'll be fine," she said quietly. "I'd rather stay with you, if you don't mind."

"We do," said Trumpkin immediately.

Badger slapped him over the head. "We don't. And can't you see from her pale coloring and hair that she is obviously not a Telmarine?"

"I'm not," Lucy muttered in agreement. _I don't even know what a Telmarine is, or where they came from. And how'd they get to be in charge, anyway? _

"So it's settled then," Caspian said in a pleased voice. "You'll come with us."

She nodded. "I'll come."

"Good." He smiled, making her heart flutter rebelliously. "We should probably set off soon. The soldiers won't be gone for long, and we need to get to Aslan's How as soon as possible."

"Yes, if we hadn't been delayed," Trumpkin muttered as he poked the fire.

Badger ignored him and said, "It's not that far from here." He looked at Lucy. "Will you be all right to walk, my dear?"

Lucy started to nod, but Caspian put in, "If she can't, I'll carry her." He looked at her with a smile. "Just until you can walk. I would never presume to…" Now his cheeks grew red.

"I can walk," she whispered.

"Good!" exclaimed Trumpkin, rising to his feet. "Let's get moving, then." He stamped out the fire and threw a pack over his shoulder. While Badger cleaned up the mess and Reepicheep helped, Caspian came over to Lucy and held out a hand to help her up.

She took it and stumbled forward, but he caught her in his arms. She blushed and didn't move, too comfortable in his warmth. And she felt so cold…

_What are you doing, Lucy?! You don't even know him! _

"Are you two lovebirds coming?" growled Trumpkin.

Caspian cleared his throat, and Lucy pulled away. She pulled off his cloak and started to give it back to him, but he shook his head. "No. You need it more than I do," he said gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, and started to walk after Trumpkin and the others. Caspian hurried to catch up with her and started to trudge beside her.

"So," he said. "Miss Bennet."

Lucy felt odd hearing him say that but didn't say anything. _I'm a nobody here. It's how I want it._

"What is a young lady like yourself traveling alone?"

"I can take care of myself," she said. "I've been doing it for the past few years now."

_That much is true._

"Oh," Caspian said, sounding embarrassed.

Lucy licked her dry lips and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He seemed eager to hear what she had to say.

"What happened in Narnia?"

Caspian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, a long time ago, my forefathers came here. Narnia was a land of talking beasts, dwarves, and strange creatures back then. But then the Telmarines – us – took over and tried to eradicate the Narnians. From what Trumpkin and the Badger tell me, they took to the Forest and the hills. The Telmarines believed that they had destroyed all of the old Narnia, but thankfully, they didn't. Now I, who have been hunted by my usurping uncle Miraz, who's King now, have decided to give the Narnians back their kingdom and set things right."

"Why did your uncle hunt you?"

"Because he never liked me," Caspian admitted. "He's always wanted the throne – and now that he's just had a son, he has no use for me."

"So you ran away and defected to the Old Narnians' side," Lucy said.

He nodded. "Yes. And I've discovered that I prefer the Narnians to my own people. Sad, isn't it?"

"Not at all," she said softly. "I prefer the Narnians, too."

_Mr. Tumnus… the cheetahs… all the talking animals. The friendly giants… _

They trod in silence for a few minutes, until Caspian said, "Why did you save my life?"

Lucy looked down. "I don't know. I'm one to root for the underdog, and you looked in trouble."

"Root for the underdog?" Caspian echoed, clearly confused by her earth saying.

"Oh. It means that I'm for the weaker, rather than the powerful and dominating," she explained, wrapping his warm cloak around her small form tightly.

He smiled at her again. "Well, thank you, Miss Bennet."

"You're welcome, Caspian," she murmured, glancing away.

She didn't notice the way he stared at her intensely after she said his name for the first time.

* * *

**_Ooh hoo... do I sense a start of romance? Poor Lucy, she's all depressed and sad. She needs Caspian to cheer her up. But I sense things aren't going to be easy... heheee.... _**

**_Thanks for reading! If you'd like to leave a review, please feel free to do so. :)_**

**_- Serena  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted**

**By Serena**

_**Ashamed A/N:** OK, seeing as how I haven't updated this story in over six months, all I'm going to say is that this chapter is painfully overdue, and I'll try to update sooner. Apologies, everyone. _

* * *

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

_Lucy…_

Lucy rolled over on her side and sighed in her sleep.

_Lucy…_

_Lucy… Queen of Narnia. _

Lucy's eyes flew open. She stayed perfectly still, wondering if she'd heard something. Sitting up, she looked around at the others. But they were all still asleep as well. Rubbing her forehead, she let out a sigh and leaned forward.

"Aslan, help me," she muttered under her breath.

_Lucy. _

Lucy's head bolted up. Had she just heard…

"Aslan?" she whispered.

_Lucy. _

A mere whisper on the warm breeze blowing past her face, and yet it pounded in her ears.

_Lucy… dear heart. _

Lucy knew she wasn't hearing things. She rose to her feet, staring straight ahead at the thicket of trees. Something… something was out there.

No. Some_one._

_Lucy. _

Lucy let out a breathy sigh and quietly padded away from the camp, heading right for the grove of trees. She passed through, almost feeling in a dream. But the voice she heard… the warm breath on her cheek – these were too real to be a dream.

Lucy strode down the lane of trees, barely noticing that they were parting just for _her, _and continued on purposefully. She didn't stop until she saw a familiar figure just up ahead, shining brighter golden than the sun itself. Her breath left her lungs, and her lips parted in astonishment and joy.

"_Aslan,_" she whispered reverently.

The Great Lion gazed at her with large golden eyes and smiled.

Lucy didn't even realize she was trembling as she walked up to the lion. She stared straight into his eyes. "Oh, Aslan," she gasped, and launched herself forward, burying herself into his mane. All the familiar, wonderful feelings from so long ago came pouring back in a raging flood that left her eyes wet with tears and her heart pounding.

"Dear heart," Aslan said warmly.

"Aslan… I've missed you. _So _much," Lucy whispered, curling her hands in his thick mane, like she used to do as a child. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"I have waited just as long, dear one," Aslan replied gently. When she pulled back to look at him, he said in his deliciously deep, rumbling voice, "You have been sad, Lucy."

Lucy's face fell. "There's not much to be happy about, Aslan. First Peter and Edmund go off to war… then Susan…" She sucked in a breath. "And now Narnia. It's not even Narnia anymore."

"Yes, it is," Aslan said. "Now that you have returned." His golden eyes glittered affectionately.

Lucy frowned. "Aslan, I'm only a girl. What can I do against a whole entire army of grown men?"

"Don't doubt yourself, dear heart. And you have forgotten one very important thing that you have and they do not."

"What's that?"

His smile widened. "Me." He touched his nose to hers. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to charge in like last time?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing happens the same way twice, dear one," he told her tenderly. "But soon…"

"Soon? When is soon?"

A pause. "I call _all _times soon."

Her eyes still closed, Lucy frowned.

"Elizabeth!" A hand shot out and yanked her back, whirling her around in the opposite direction. Lucy gasped and found herself staring up at a concerned Caspian. "Are you all right?"

Lucy stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

He frowned. "You were sleepwalking, Miss Bennet."

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No, I was…" She turned to face Aslan. But no one was there. "I was…" She trailed off, breathing heavily. "He was there," she murmured.

"Who was there?"

Lucy blinked and looked back at Caspian. After a long pause, she nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right," she said in a low voice. "I was sleepwalking." She hurried past him, wrapping her arms around herself. Caspian jogged to catch up with her.

"Miss Bennet, are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes, fine," she said. Glancing up at him, Lucy added in a gentler tone, "You can call me Elizabeth, if you want. Or Lizzy. Miss Bennet is too formal. And if I am to call you, a prince, by your name, then you must call me by mine."

Caspian nodded, cracking a small smile. "Of course, Miss – Elizabeth."

Lucy shot him a faint hint of a smile in return and entered the camp, where she and Caspian found the others already awake and cooking breakfast. While the Badger gave both of them an amused look, Trumpkin simply looked exasperated.

"And where 'ave you two been all mornin'?" the dwarf demanded sourly. "Off on an early hour tussle?"

Lucy didn't think her cheeks could get any redder. Caspian shot her a startled, horrified look, and blushed as well, averting his gaze quickly. Reepicheep instantly stepped in and hounded the dwarf for saying something so dishonorable about Caspian and Lucy.

"After all," the mouse declared, "His Highness is your future king, so you will pay him respect, Trumpkin. And to say such a thing about a _lady_!"

"It's all right, Reepicheep," Lucy mumbled as she crouched down to get her piece of cooked meat. "I'm sure he meant no harm."

"On the contrary, My Lady!" the mouse exclaimed, waving his sword at the glowering dwarf, "to say such a thing to a noble lady! To make such a wild, unfounded accusation!"

"Look, all I'm sayin' is," Trumpkin started.

"I think we've had enough of your sayings," the Badger interrupted dryly, shooting Trumpkin an annoyed glance. "Now, Miss Bennet is our honored guest, and she will be treated as such. Isn't that right, Your Highness?" He looked up to Caspian.

The prince looked embarrassed – whether it was because of Trumpkin's accusation or the fact that he himself did not defend Lucy, she didn't know. Perhaps both. But he dared to shoot a quick glance to Lucy and nodded hastily.

"Yes," he said. "Elizabeth is to be treated with the utmost respect." He glared at Trumpkin, daring him to say something.

Unfortunately, the dwarf did. "Oh, it's _Elizabeth _now, is it?" he sneered.

"That's enough!" Caspian commanded, slamming his fist on his shield. The camp immediately fell quiet. Even Trumpkin looked a bit meek. "Not another bad word about Miss Bennet," Caspian ordered sharply. "Or you can leave."

Lucy stopped chewing and looked up at him. "You don't have to bother," she said awkwardly. "I seem to be making more trouble for you than need be. I can leave."

"What? No!" The Badger, Reepicheep, and Caspian all said simultaneously.

"I will not leave you here to fend for yourself, Elizabeth," Caspian promised valiantly. "You must stay with us." When she looked away, blushing, he added, "It's the least I can do. You saved my life. I owe you."

"Don't feel obligated, Caspian," Lucy said wearily. "I don't want to feel like you're doing this only because you owe me."

"No, that's not what I – look," Caspian said with an exasperated sigh, "We want your company. We want you to come with us."

"Yes, indeed!" Reepicheep added.

The Badger nodded, smiling. He then looked at Trumpkin, but the dwarf didn't look at either Lucy or Caspian.

"Well, it's settled, then," Caspian announced. "You're going to stay with us. Don't worry, I think we should reach Aslan's How by this evening. Let's pack up, everyone."

Lucy managed a small smile in return, but she shot another glance at Trumpkin.

The dwarf still wouldn't look at her.

* * *

_Hmm, Trumpkin needs an attitude adjustment. FYI, I'm picturing all of the characters to look and sound the way they do in the movie, but I'm going more by the events of the book, and some of Caspian's character, than the movie. Let me know what you think! :)_

_- **Serena**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Haunted**

**By Serena**

_**Ashamed A/N:** OK, I really don't know what I was saying in the last chapter, so please disregard my last A/N. Caspian and the others EXCEPT LUCY look the same. Lucy is SEVENTEEN. She's thin, taller than her younger self, with dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes. She looks like a ghost right now, pretty much.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

She didn't know what it was.

Maybe it was Narnian air. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time since the boys had left, she actually felt a touch of what it was like to be happy again. Maybe it was because of Aslan. Or maybe because she was exercising and regaining her long forgotten strength.

Whatever it was, Lucy didn't remember feeling so alive... not for a long, long time.

She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaled deeply.

_Oh. I've missed this. _

"Smells good, doesn't it?"

Lucy opened her eyes and glanced down at the smaller creature. The badger, Trufflehunter. Probably one the kindest people she'd met. "Yes," she agreed whole-heartedly in her quiet, reserved manner. "Yes, it does."

"I'm curious," said Trufflehunter, "if you don't mind my asking, where exactly in the Northern forest did you come from? I've traveled their in my younger years, but I've never seen any humans there. Talk of giants on the borders."

Lucy shot a look ahead to where Caspian, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep were all discussing battle strategies and said, "Well... I moved around a lot when I was younger. Then, after my parents died... and my brothers... left..." She paused. "I decided to make my way back to civilization. I really lived among the talking beasts. There was a family of Beavers who let me stay with them for a while." Her heart clenched at the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Both of them were gone, just like Mr. Tumnus.

Everyone seemed to be leaving her.

"How interesting!" Trufflehunter remarked. "And where are your brothers now?"

Lucy looked away. "I don't know," she said softly.

To his credit, Trufflehunter didn't continue on the subject and just nodded.

"So... Aslan's How," Lucy spoke, not wanting to appear rude. "What, exactly is it?"

"Ah," said the badger with a secretive smile, "that you must see for yourself. It cannot be described well with the tongue, but once you see it, you will understand. It is at the heart of every true Narnian, and you shall see why when we get there. But, if you don't mind me asking, do you know anything of Old Narnia?"

"Old Narnia? I don't believe so," Lucy lied. "The Beavers told me a little. About a long time ago, where there was a witch, and a lion, and four kings and queens."

Trufflehunter nodded. "Exactly. But there's much more to the story than that. The lion, Aslan, is our true king."

"Aslan? A lion?"

"Yes. He is the Son of the Emperor, from over the sea. He comes and goes as he pleases. The saying went 'he is not a tame lion.' And it's quite true. We haven't seen him since the Telmarines arrived."

Lucy frowned. "So when the Telmarines took over Narnia, Aslan didn't help?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But the Telmarines invaded after our kings and queens disappeared. It has been said that Narnia was never right unless a son of Adam was king. And it has not been right. The Telmarines and their leader, Miraz, are cruel and want to exterminate all of Old Narnia. But thank Aslan, Prince Caspian, the rightful heir to the throne, has joined our cause and is our new leader. Some are skeptical, but they will soon see that he is the one to help us."

As he was talking, Lucy looked at Caspian closely. "He's so young."

"Aye, that he is. But strong and courageous. He's been through so much already."

No doubt of that. She, herself had been through much at even a younger age than Caspian. She could understand his hesitation.

They walked in comfortable silence for the next few minutes until Lucy saw a clearing up ahead through the trees. Caspian glanced back, halted, and called: "Elizabeth! Come look at this!"

Lucy exchanged slightly amused glances with Trufflehunter and walked a little faster until she reached Caspian, who grinned and swept a hand towards the clearing. "Look, here we are."

Lucy followed his gaze and found herself astonished. The craggy, beautiful rock formation was massive. The red and brown rock shone in the afternoon sunlight, and the leafy green trees surrounding it blew gently in the warm breeze. "It's beautiful," she said sincerely, gracing Caspian with small smile.

He grinned and caught her hand. "Come on. It's even more incredible inside." And taking off, he jogged across the field, her trailing behind him and holding his hand tightly. His energy was infectious; she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

But when they reached the entrance to the cave and slowed to a walk, the smile disappeared. Two lines of centaurs of all sizes and ages stood at honor stance, holding their swords up as Caspian and she approached. Caspian smiled up at them and nodded respectfully, but Lucy paled.

_It's too much... too many memories. Oh, Aslan, how can I bear this? How can I be here without my brothers and sister to help me? _

The largest male centaur came trotting up to them and nodded to Caspian. But he glanced at Lucy, and his gaze locked with her for a long moment. She froze and stiffened, wondering why his gaze was so intent on her. Caspian caught the centaur's sharp look and frowned in confusion.

"Oh, Glenstorm," said Caspian, "this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She, well, she saved my life," he said, shooting Lucy a broad grin. "She's quite the archer."

"Archer?" Glenstorm said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Caspian said. "I invited her to travel with us, and she agreed. Elizabeth, this is Glenstorm, the commander of the Narnian army and undoubtedly the wisest member of our group."

"You do me a great honor, Your Highness," Glenstorm said. He nodded to Lucy. "We are indeed glad to welcome you to Aslan's How, my lady. We are indebted to you for your assistance."

Lucy nodded. "It was nothing," she said quietly. "Really. Caspian forgot to add that he saved my life as well. But thank you, sir."

"Glenstorm, please," the tall centaur said. "You are one of us." The strange way he said that made Lucy's heart beat faster. Did he suspect something about her? But how could he, when Narnia was over a thousand years older?

Caspian took her hand again and said: "Come, let's go inside. There's so much more to show you." He led her inside the cave, revealing hundreds of Narnians, from talking beasts to dwarfs to fauns, working and talking. He brought her past them to another passage, where he took a torch and led her down a tall, though narrower corridor. Lucy wondered where he was leading her until he slowed to a stop.

"Here. To understand Narnia, you must understand her history." And he held up the torch to the wall.

Lucy sucked in a gasp. It was her. And Peter. Susan. Edmund. The four kings and queens of Narnia... so long ago. They were painted onto the cave walls, dressed in Narnian garb, riding their horses.

"Ah, there you are. We were looking for you." Trufflehunter, followed by Trumpkin and another swarthy dwarf, came up to them. "Are you showing Miss Bennet the caves?"

"Yes," said Caspian. "I wanted to show her the four kings and queens of the Golden Age. This is King Peter the Magnificent," he said, pointing to Peter. "And Queen Susan the Gentle. Legend has it her beauty made her the desire of all the kings of the realm," he added with a small laugh.

Lucy swallowed, feeling positively ill. If only he could see Susan now.

"And that's Edmund the Just," Caspian added. "And last but not least, Queen Lucy the Valiant. She was a brilliant archer, like you," he said, shooting her a smile.

"The time they ruled Narnia," said the Badger reverently, "was the most wonderful time in the history of Narnia. We were happy and peaceful."

_I know, _Lucy thought miserably. _I remember. _

She lightly reached out and touched the drawing of her older brothers... and then Susan. But when she reached herself, she hesitated and pulled away.

_That's not me anymore, _she thought sadly. _I was so different back then. They called me Queen Lucy the Valiant. But how valiant could I be when I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgust and shame? You're not valiant, Lucy Pevensie. You're a coward. _

She fought hard to keep away the tears that so desperately wanted to come.

None of this went unnoticed by the Badger, who wrinkled his nose pensively and watched with large black eyes.

* * *

_Hmm, so she's at Aslan's How, and already a couple people might know more than they let on. The next chapter will be similar to this, but it will pick up as we go along. Let me know what you think! :)_

_- **Serena**_


End file.
